


Best Dad In The Universe

by Pandalandalopalis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: An inspiration coming from the dad mug, Gen, bellarke if you squint, this is really short but i still like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalandalopalis/pseuds/Pandalandalopalis
Summary: “Do you miss it?” she said, and Bellamy was pulled from his thoughts. His head shook slightly, and he blinked.“Miss what?” he asked.Raven held up the mug. “Being a dad,” she responded.~Short drabble based during 5x03. Raven sees the Dad Mug™ and brings up the fact that Clarke and Bellamy were totally the Mom and Dad™ of the delinquents.





	Best Dad In The Universe

Bellamy picked up the mug, the same mug that was in the ship’s last transmission, concerned with what this meant. He handed it to Raven as he thought over their options.  _ Be the head, not the heart _ , Clarke had told him, and her advice had molded him into a better leader for all of them. 

Raven considered the mug for a moment. It had a cartoonish rocket on it with the words  _ ‘BEST DAD IN THE UNIVERSE’ _ in a yellow space font. She smiled to herself, a bit sad, a bit nostalgic. 

“Do you miss it?” she said, and Bellamy was pulled from his thoughts. His head shook slightly, and he blinked.

“Miss what?” he asked.

Raven held up the mug. “Being a dad,” she responded. 

His eyes grew wide and his mouth parted, eyebrows raising and then knitting together in confusion. He didn’t even know how to respond to that — hoping there wasn’t a  _ reason _ he needed to respond to that.

Raven snorted at his expression. “The kids on the ground, Bell,” she clarified. “Our first months down there?”

He was quiet for a moment, processing. “I still don’t understand what that has to do with me being a dad.”

Raven sighed and sat down next to him. “You and Clarke — you were the leaders of nearly a hundred juveniles with no parents in sight. That made you two the de-facto parental figures.”

“Parental figure doesn’t equal ‘dad’, Raven.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Oh, yeah, Mr ‘Don’t-Touch-That-You’ll-Hurt-Yourself’, or ‘Be-Back-In-Camp-Before-Sundown-Or-You’re-Grounded-To-Camp-For-A-Week!’. You were a total dad, Bellamy, don’t even try to deny it. And Clarke was our doctor so she already had that worried mother thing going on. Mom and Dad.” She grinned. “I think I even caught some of the kids calling you that behind your back. ‘Oh, look, Mom and Dad are fighting again.’”

Bellamy shook his head but didn’t stop the small smile that tugged on the corners of his lips. “We fought a lot back then, didn’t we?”

“Yep,” she said, shaking her head and laughing through her nose. They were both silent for a few seconds as they reminisced. 

“Yes,” he finally said. Raven looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“Yes, I miss it.” His voice had quieted somewhat, and was soft. “They were brats but I miss those damn kids. I miss the camp, even though it was chaos half the time. And I miss — I miss. . .”

“Yeah,” Raven whispered. “I miss her, too.”


End file.
